


Oops I Did It Again

by Jennidawn_2002



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Friends (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennidawn_2002/pseuds/Jennidawn_2002
Summary: College AU -"This has been the best night ever!""I could make it better,"





	1. Canyon View

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading but if you want more please give kudos and if you have questions or anything please comment back!

Chapter 1

Lydia slammed the last box of textbooks down on her bed. She had been unpacking for the past three hours and no one was there to help. Lydia had decided to go to Canyon View University, out of every single college that had accepted her, with her best friend Natasha. Lydia had decided to come a couple days early to prepare, unlike Natasha who was traveling cross-country before school started in the Fall. Natasha was scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning still giving her the day to become familiar with the college. 

“Hey,” Lydia shouted at her phone after she had hit the answer and speaker button that popped up when her phone started ringing.  
“Hey, are you still unpacked? Barry wanted us to meet up with Steve and go get something to eat, it’s almost six so,” Stiles informed.  
“Pizza?”  
“Pizza.”  
“Sounds delicious, but wait where’s Steve? I thought you all were hanging out today.”  
“The plan was to hang out as much as possible because you know it’s not like it wasn’t hard for all of us to get into the same school, get into the hardest school to get into, and spend our money for the three of us to share an apartment across from the college,” Stiles ranted, “but no, Steve wanted to actually walk around and get a feel for the school.”  
“Well, Natasha is supposed to get here in the morning so I have been unpacking all day by myself!” Lydia exclaimed.  
“You know I could come over and keep you company,” Stiles informed, sneakiness filling his voice.  
“Bye Stiles, I’ll be over in a few minutes,” Lydia stated, as she hung up the phone. Stiles had always had a crush on Lydia and until high school Lydia didn’t even know who he was. He had always loved her but recently he had become her best friend, the only one she could trust in the world, beside her other three friends. Stiles, Lydia, Steve, Natasha, and Barry had been best friends since high school, well sorta. Steve and Natasha had known each other since they had grown up on the same street when they were two, and their friendship had grown into a dating relationship, which had turned into very dating relationship.

Lydia fixed her hair into a high bun, grabbed her purse, and started walking to Stiles’ apartment. It was chilly outside but sunny and students had already started to fill the school grounds. Lydia was taking in everything around her, it only being her third time on campus. She had come twice before to explore and become familiar with everything. Lydia, Stiles, and Barry were freshman at Canyon View and Steve and Natasha were sophomores. How they all got accepted, well, that was just a miracle.

 

———

 

“Who gets the last piece of pizza?” Stiles asked, as he stood up from the sofa. He made his way towards the small kitchen in their apartment, to pour his some more drink.  
“Is it too late to say I already ate it?” Barry questioned aloud as they heard a knock on the door.  
“Yes, Barry. Yes it would be,” Steve answered, hitting Barry on the back of his head on the way to answer the door. Stiles and Lydia had been cuddled up on the couch, Steve and Barry had taken opposites seats from each other in the two other chairs sitting in the living room. Steve, Stiles, Barry, and Lydia were taking turn playing the X-Box, one-on-one.  
“Natasha!” Steven screamed in joy, making everyone turn towards the door. Steven gave Natasha a tight hug, a kiss on the forehead, and carried her over to his previous seat, her sitting on his lap, after saying hello to everyone, of course.  
“What happened to getting her tomorrow morning?” Stiles asked, “not that I’m not happy to see you.”  
“They had extra seats on the plane before us,” Natasha answered, plainly. She had been to wrapped up in Steve’s arms to hear everyone else going back to their game, and Steve had been to busy making his way up Natasha’s arm with his lips.


	2. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and Steve being Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter along with a few others are made off of head-cannons if you have an idea you want me to use please comment.

“Barry! Stiles! Get your butts up!” Steve shouted, his voice echoing throughout the whole apartment. Stiles, Barry, and Lydia all had “Freshman Regular” at eight that morning, a class that was supposed to help the freshman learn everything they needed to know about college, none of them were excited for that. Steve and Natasha were both taking an “Extra” that morning, “Skilled Fighting” at nine, but Steven thought it would be a good idea to wake up early and fix breakfast.  
“But it’s, it’s- six in the morning!” Stiles shouted towards the kitchen, which Steve was in, after looking at his clock, and rolling over. Steve was in the kitchen, and Stiles could smell the bacon sizzling. Stiles sighed extra dramatically before practically falling out of bed. He changed his sweatpants to jeans and put on a black UnderArmor shirt and a plaid shirt, before knocking on the wall, “Barry! Get up!”  
“Okay! Is it necessary to do that?” Barry mumbled under his breath, under the covers. Barry got up changing out of his stripped pajamas into skinny jeans and a red and yellow polka-dotted shirt.  
“Steve! Make me some eggs!” Barry shouted from the hall towards the kitchen.  
“Barry!” Steve yelled.  
“What?” Barry responded.  
“Shut up!” Steve told, as he put the plates full of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table. Stiles, Barry, and Steve played the X-Box, and invited Lydia and Natasha over. Stiles, Barry, and Lydia all left to class at eight leaving Steve and Natasha to make-out for another hour before their class started. 

 

———

“Get down from there!” Natasha yelled at Steve from the grass.  
Steve had climbed to the roof of the apartment building, “No way!”  
“I’m going to call the police!” Natasha informed, slowly pulling out the phone that was placed in the back of her pocket.  
“Go ahead, I’ll fight them!” Steve told her, matter-of-factly. In the mist of kissing and randomly hitting buttons on the game system controllers Steven and Natasha had formed a bet.  
“You can’t cheat like that!” Natasha informed Steve.  
“Driving to the roof was not in the rule book and just because your car can’t fit up the stairs doesn’t mean mine can’t.”  
“You’re going to have to come down sometime,” Natasha blew off, as she sat her controller on the coffee table in front of her.  
“Not if I jump off this roof to the next roof and then jump to the flag pole and win!” Steven left out a chuckle, and slid his smile into a sly smirk.  
“Don’t you dare!” Natasha yelled, reaching for his controller.  
“Kiss me and I’ll let you win,” Steven puckered his lips.  
“Not a chance!” Natasha yelled, “you can’t do this!”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” Steven asked, dramatically waving his controller around.  
“You can’t do this! It’s against the rules!” Natasha yelled, as she watch Steven win.  
“We literally just had a conversation ‘Hey, Natasha, what are the rules? There are no rules’ So what rules are you talking about?”  
“The rules of, I don’t know, the rules of life!”  
“I could do this in life!”  
“What? No! Are you stupid?”  
“I guess we’ll see!” Steve stated, walking outside after claiming victory.  
“I have cookies!” Natasha bribed, dramatically smelling a plate of hot chocolate cookies.  
Steven made a grumpy face, climbed down the five flights of stairs, thanks to the elevator being broke, and grabbed the plate of cookies before responding, “I totally would’ve fought them.”  
“I know you would,” Natasha gave Steven a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing a cookie for herself and making her way back inside.  
“You know, these are really good. Did you make these?” Steve asked, shoving another cookie in his mouth causing more chocolate stains on his face, and shirt.  
“I took them from Barry’s hidden stash.”  
“Barry has a hidden stash!” Steve yelled, crumbs falling out of his mouth.  
“Yeah, I wonder why? I mean it’s not like you and Stiles bother him, or make fun of him, or hit him, or steal things from him, or eat his food, or” Steve interrupted Natasha very sarcastic list, “Hey!” he yelled, “it’s out of love.”  
“Yeah, we can go with that!” Natasha shook her head and grabbed the last cookie making Steve let out a over-exaggerated sigh.


	3. Mr.Cisco Ramon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco teaches class with the "help" of H.R.. Group Projects!

“Good morning class! My name is Cisco Ramon but you can call me Mr.Ramon. This is AP Chemistry and if you are not prepared you can go ahead and walk out!” Mr.Ramon informed, and with that two, clearly drunk, boys stumbled out the door. “This year, I sadly lost a bet, I am working with a student teacher who seems to be late,” Cisco had lowered his voice at ‘lost a bet’, “but we will begin without him.” “To start,” a tall, skinny, loud man with drumsticks entered interrupting Mr.Ramon, “I’m here, I’m here, I am here and out of breath phew!”  
“Students, this is,” Mr. Ramon looked down at his papers, “Harrison Wells.”  
“But you can call me H.R!” H.R. informed, yelling, high five-ing a student, “Who is ready for the first day?”  
“Actually the first day was yesterday and we need to start,” Mr.Ramon told plainly, “now get in pairs. Remember you will be working with this person for the rest of the semester. Students could be heard throughout the large room, picking partners and Barry was stuck in a predicament. 

“Me and you?” Stiles asked, turning to Lydia.  
“Only if you promise to actually do some work,” Lydia answered, looking up into his dark brown eyes, her gaze flowing over his body taking in his messy bed hair, her nose taking in his cheap cologne scent, and her skin taking in the rough feel of his blue jeans as her knee hit his when she turned towards him. She had been doodling a few small flowers on her paper with Mr.Ramon was introducing his class, and Stiles had taken a mental note of this. Stiles took a mental note to everything she did just like Steve did to Natasha, the only difference being that Stiles and Lydia weren’t together.   
“What are you talking about I also did work in high school?” Stiles turned on his boyish charm, turning his up his lips slightly in to a smirk.  
“No you’re right, you did do work the two days you actually went to class” Lydia fired back, making Stiles fall a little bit deeper in love with her.  
“Hey! Half the time I was out was to save Steve’s sorry little butt!” Stiles spoke louder so Steve could hear, even though he was only sitting three seats away.   
“N-“ is what was starting in Steve’s defense until the professor cut him off starting the mini-lesson for today. After Mr.Ramon had went on about something with cells he had let the class brake into their groups, starting their project. Barry, without a partner, starting looking to see if his friends, sitting behind him, also didn’t have a partner. He turn back in his seat, causing some of his papers to rustle on his desk, to see Stiles and Lydia working together and Steve and Natasha working together. He eyes roamed behind them seeing a couple pairs here and there, until he turned back facing the front. Looking nervously around the room, whilst clicking hiss pen against his leg, his eyes landed on a lone girl sitting in the row in front of him.  
“Uh, mhm, excuse me!” Barry heard quietly, beside him. He turned to see a blonde, curly head and small-framed body moving to sit beside him.  
“Can I help you?” Barry asked, taking in the girl and noticing how she pushed up her small, black glasses very confidently, in Barry’s opinion.  
“I was wondering if you were looking for someone, I mean a partner, I mean someone for the project in this class I’m sorry my brain finds a way to make everything sound dirty,” she rambled on seeing the boy look at her confused when she asked if he was looking for someone, “it’s Felicity by the way.”  
“Um, Barry and yeah I need someone for the project,” Barry said shaking the girls hand she had put out after placing her bag on the floor and a book on the table.  
“Great! We should probably get started, maybe we should do it on the computer since that’s were I’m mainly studying,” Felicity stated, already typing, quickly, on the laptop she had pulled out of her bag.  
“Forensics,”Barry paused, stunned by the small girl, “I’m going into forensics.”  
“Nice,” she said turning to look at the boy, and smiled before she went back typing.


	4. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants Natasha in bed but Natasha won't have it!

“C’mon now, Kitten,” Steve mumbled into the skin on Natasha’s neck, making his way to her lips in kisses.  
“Kitten?” Natasha responded, not wanting him on her, but not wanting him away from her.   
“Yeah, Kitten. Did you really come here to work on our project?” Steve asked, stopping to look up into Natasha’s green, melted eyes with his own blue, ocean eyes. It was twenty-minutes after six and they were in Steve’s apartment. Fall had brought strong winds and heavy rain to beat against the bedroom window beside Steve’s desk they were working at.   
“I did, actually.” Natasha promptly, responded, turning to give him a kiss knowing that he isn’t going to stop until he gets another taste of her. She was sitting in his old, wooden desk chair and he was kneeling beside her.  
“Change of plans?” Steve asked, picking her up when she turned towards his. Her hands were around his neck and his were lifting her up, carrying to the bed on the other side of the room.  
“You are just going to have to finish our project,” Natasha informed, falling unto the bed, the bedsprings creaking in protest.  
“That project isn’t do till the end of the semester!” Steve shouted, louder than he intended his lips stumbling over hers and his hands crashing to the sides of her body.  
“Well, Steven Grant Rogers, if I didn’t know any better I would say you are trying to get me in bed with you,” Natasha said, her hands in Steven’s hair, pulling his head back from hers in order to get his full attention.  
“Kitten, Kitten, Kitten, I’m not trying to get you in bed, I already have you in bed,” Steve told her, with a giant swoosh of his head dipping down from her grip and his lips pulling her into a deep kiss.   
Natasha responded with a tired look and a sigh that fell to his neck. Her arms fell to the bed on her sides causing Steve to push up from the bed he was resting his elbows on.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, grabbing Natasha’s hand softly and pulling her to sit up. She only stared at him in response.  
“What’s wrong?” he repeated.  
“Oh, nothing I just didn’t want you to cocky about you getting me into bed,” Natasha stated sourly, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Her hips swaying more with confidence in beating him and knowing that we was watching her walk out, stunned.  
“You don’t get out of this that fast now,” Steve said, running to close the bedroom door before she got out, rolling across the bed to save time, and ruining the covers.  
“I don’t?” Natasha played, his little game making the room feel too warm and her heart beat too fast. Steve had one hand on the door handle and the other around her waist; she responded, putting her tiny hands on his large chest. His hand found the end of her shirt and moved to feel her smooth skin underneath it.  
“Nope, sorry kitten,” Steve stopped to place his lips on her put when she lifted a finger to his mouth he went back talking, “you technology admitted that I got you in bed.”  
“Cheap shot!” she yelled into his mouth, distracting him with a kiss, “now I’m going to order pizza. Are you coming or not?”  
“Well, I mean yeah, but don’t think I’m done with you,” Steve informed, following her, through the small hallway that led to the living room and kitchen, like a puppy chasing after a toy.  
“Oh, I know your not,” she stopped walking, turned, and looked at him, Steve tracing line of kisses across her forehead and down to her lips, “but I also know that Stiles and Lydia are in the living room and Barry is coming back after his ‘study date’.”  
“And?” Steve responded, his hands on her hips, Natasha leading him to the kitchen.  
“And you promised us a movie night, remember!” Lydia yelled towards the hall, “but if you have other plans all you have to do is ask!”


	5. Barry, Ask Her Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry & Felicity's Relationship is talked about.

“So you really like this girl?” Stiles asked, shoving another bite of pizza into his mouth.  
“I mean I guess so,” Barry shrugged his shoulders. Barry, Stiles, and Lydia were sitting on the long couch facing the T.V., while Steve and Natasha were sitting on the smaller couch facing the door. You couldn’t see the T.V. well from there but most of the time Natasha and Steven were kissing too much to care. It was eight o’clock and the five friends had decided on eating pizza while watching another superhero movie, Barry’s choice.  
“It’s just,” Barry paused, not knowing what the end of the sentence was, or knowing and just not wanting to admit it.  
“That she’s so much better than you?” Steve guessed, wrapping one arm around Natasha and another gripping the soda can he was previously chugging down.  
“Steve!” Natasha used her free hand to hit his arm, her other hand holding her phone that was beeping with notifications.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, before kissing her distractingly.  
“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Stiles ask bluntly, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch to cover Lydia when she shivered.  
“Really, Stiles? Really?” Barry questioned, hearing Stiles relationship advice when Stiles, himself didn’t have a relationship.  
“Yes, really. I think that if she’s a nerd girl-computer geek then you guys would be perfect together. Drink?” Stiles asked, getting up, grabbing Lydia’s drink before she could answer already seeing her empty cup.  
“Two sugars!” Lydia yelled, turned her head to the side to meet Stiles eyes with her own.  
“I know what to do!” Stiles said, making his way to the coffee across the room. His voice was full of humor but held all truth, he really knew everything about Lydia and she did him.  
“Hey, babe?” Natasha said, looking to Steve, as she put her phone on the coffee table, “why don’t you ever make me coffee like that. It’s sweet he knows how to fix her coffee and they aren’t even together!” Natasha’s voice gradually raised with anger but the tone was still light-hearted.  
“Kitten.”  
“Mmhm?”  
“You don’t even like coffee!” Steve’s voice rose a little but with humor, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
“You guys stink at relationships!” Barry huffed under his breath, but to no effect because everyone still heard.  
“Shut up, Barry!” Steve and Stiles yelled in unison, sending the girls into laughter.  
“Barry, did you get her number?” Lydia asked, after catching her breath. Stiles had sat back down and Lydia had scooted beside his body for warmth and comfort, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her back.  
“Yeah,” Barry responded, handing Lydia his phone, “so we could make plans for the next time to study.”  
“How did that go by the way?” Natasha ask, remember about the plans he had had.  
“Seriously?” Steve pondered aloud, turning to look at Natasha.  
“What?” Natasha asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
“I like just told you!” Barry shouted, whilst letting out a huge sigh, “Lydia, what are you doing anyway?”  
“Nothing now,” Lydia responded, gently leaning forward from the comfort of Stiles’ body to hand Barry his phone and going back to the coziness of her best friend, her crush, her love, “I just am helping you out.”  
“What did you do?” Stiles ask, already knowing that whatever she did he couldn’t stop it.  
“Helping a friend, silly,” she replied again, giggling into Stiles’ side. He could feel her mouth turn upwards as she smiles, making him smile in return.  
“Oh my god!” Barry yelled, tossing his phone across the coffee table in front of him, causing Steve reach for it.  
“Hey, I was thinking for our next study date you could come over to my place,” Steve read aloud the message Lydia had sent a minute earlier, “no! Your going about this all wrong!”  
“I thought it sounded fine!” Natasha looked at Steve with a fierce look in her eyes, challenging him to continue talking.  
“Babe, Babe!” Natasha blocked Steve’s kiss with her hand, putting an end to his distraction, “No, listen! All I’m saying was that Barry should have taken a different approach.”  
“I’m with Lydia here, Barry needs to get closer to her then ask her out!”  
“No,” Stiles sided with Steve, “just ask her out for then take her home not ask her out at home!”  
“We are not saying ask her out,” Lydia started and Natasha finished her sentence, “we are saying be friends first.”  
“Exactly!” Lydia proclaimed, hoping that the boys would understand them now.  
“This is my relationship!” Barry tried to yell, but was ignored with the fighting. Natasha had now stood up from sitting on Steven’s lap to show her annoyance in the argument, and to show him he was clearly wrong.  
“Barry, just ask her out!” Stiles yelled towards Barry.  
“Barry, listen to us!” Natasha yelled more and Steve and Stiles than at Barry.  
“Barry, my main man. My bestie! Come on, Barry!” Steve proclaimed, putting his elbows on his knees, and resting his head on top of fist like an interested puppy. Barry was leaning back in the chair, clearly scared and frighten by the arguing that was taking place in front of him, about him. Steve, Natasha, Stiles, and Lydia had continued yelling unaware of the buzzing noise Barry’s phone was making, alerting him of a new message.  
I can come over tomorrow night after class, if that is okay.


	6. Shower at Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Is Up With Lydia

“Lyds what are you doing?” Natasha mumbled under her blanket, half asleep. She had woken up to footsteps and grumbling noises that had escaped under Lydia’s mouth. It was 2:37 a.m. when Natasha was still under expanded her arm from her warm blanket out into the cold night air to reach for her phone.   
“Going for a shower, go back to sleep,“ Lydia whispered, as she kneeled down beside Natasha ’s bed, “I’ll be back in a minute, okay?”  
“But it’s three in the morning?” Natasha questioned, as she popped her head up from under neath the covers.  
“It’s only two in the morning and I couldn’t fall asleep,” Lydia responded, standing up from the kneeling position she was perviously in and headed towards the door, “now go back to sleep.”  
“Mhm, k,” Natasha mumbled under her breath, before pulling the covers back over her head.

———

“Hey, Natasha, have you seen Lydia? She wasn’t in class this morning?” Stiles asked, seeing Natasha run towards the three boys in the middle of the quad, but stop upon seeing Natasha’s ‘hello make-out scene’ towards Steven. Stiles cleared his throat after standing awkwardly beside them for a minute.  
“Sorry?” Natasha questioned, wondering if Stiles had been talking to her.   
“Have you seen Lydia?” Stiles asked again, this time over-exaggerating each word.  
“Not since last night, I didn’t have to wake up until after her first class started so I just assumed she was there,” Natasha informed, her arms still wrapped around Steve.  
“Lydia wasn’t in class!” Stiles yelled, louder than he had too.  
“So where is she?” Barry asked.  
“Barry, don’t you think that if we knew that we wouldn’t have a problem,” Steve yelled, hitting him upside the back of the head.  
“She left at like two in the morning to take a shower, said she couldn’t sleep,” Natasha informed, releasing from Steve’s grip in worry.  
“I’m sure she’s fine, let’s go eat. We can call her when we sit down,” Steve said, comforting Natasha by placing his arm around her back as they headed to the cafeteria.   
“Hey, guys!” Lydia said, nonchalantly walking up to the table that the other four were sitting at.  
“Are you serious?” Stiles yelled, tossing the phone he had started typing her number onto the table in front of him, barely missing the pizza slice he had ordered.  
“What?” Lydia asked, plopping down on the chair beside the table, making loud noises of the chair scratching the wood flooring, but it was unrecognized in the loud cafeteria.  
“Were have you been, we were worried!” Natasha yelled, more confused and sad than angry at not knowing what had happened to her.  
“I have been looking all over for you!” Stiles shouted, over Natasha, looking up and down Lydia’s body for any bruises or scratches or anything to show she was harmed.  
“I was practically holding Natasha back from calling security,” Steve said, nervous for Lydia but much calmer then the rest at the table.  
“Guys, seriously, I missed one class, I’m big girl. I can handle myself you know,” Lydia responded, as she chomped down on the fries she was stealing from Steve’s plate, “but I do appreciate the concern, thank you.”  
“I was worried too,” Barry added quietly, behind all the yelling.  
“Not now, Barry!” Steve, Natasha, and Stiles all yelled in unison.  
“Where the heck were you, Lydia?” Steve yelled, calmly, and carefully pronounced each word, unstressed.  
“Calm down,” Lydia rolled her eyes, shoving another french fry into her mouth, “I just skipped class.”  
“Then where were you this morning when I got up for class?” Natasha questioned, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.  
“I was taking a shower, god!” Lydia rolled her eyes as she talked, taking a sip of Stiles’s drink.  
“You went to take a shower a two in the morning, I got up at six!” Natasha responded, thinking that Lydia was hiding something.  
“I went to Starbucks after that, and studied, not a big deal,” Lydia finally explained, reliving everyone of their stress, but some people still had their suspicions.


	7. Barry and Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys Night and Natasha gets Upset

“So, this is ‘Guys Night’?” Natasha asked, disappointed at the unexcited scene of Barry, Steve, and Stiles laying on the couch of their apartment watching The Flash.  
“Hey, I am telling you he looks just like me!” Barry yelled, throwing his arms outwards towards the television; making Steve and Stiles just send glares his way.  
“Yep, guy’s night!” Stiles emphasized each word as if they were doing something cool, “hey, no!” Steven interrupted when Natasha sat down beside him.  
“You can’t interrupt guys night!” Stiles fired, towards Natasha who was sitting between him and Steve.  
“An actual leaf could interrupt guys night, and be more exciting than this,” Natasha said, after jumping up from her place on the couch when Steve and Stiles started to yell.  
“I’m seriously thinking that this guy is my twin, I mean it’s uncanny,” Barry stated in the background, on the edge of his seat, with no one responding and them only pausing their conversation for a second to look at him.   
“That’s because it’s only seven!” Stiles shouted, spreading out his body to take up the rest of the room from the couch so she couldn’t sit down.   
“Exactly, by midnight I’m going to have all the babes crawling over me, babe!” Steve started before realizing it was the wrong thing to say to his long-term girlfriend. Natasha sent Steve ‘seriously’ eyes, making him reach for her hands to pull her down on his lamp but she threw her hands back in the air.  
“We could be twins!” Barry shouted now standing beside the paused T.V. waving his arms underneath his face and the face on T.V., “look at the parallels!”  
“Barry, seriously stop!” Steve yelled, hitting simon the back of the head, slightly harder than he should have, as he got up and made his way to Natasha who was leaning on the kitchen island.  
“Stiles!” Barry shouted in response when Stiles didn’t do anything except throw a couple of chips in his mouth.  
“What?” Stiles questioned, knowing good-and-well that Steve could probably beat him up, after seeing Steve stop in his path to give Stiles a ‘what-are-you-going-to-do’ stare, “I’m not wanting to get in a fight today!” “Save the face!” Stiles whispered in the background when Steve continued to make his way to Natasha.  
“Babe, come on I didn’t mean it! We barely stay up after eleven anyways, babe!” Steve said, practically crawling to Natasha. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, testing the waters to see how mad she was. She didn’t move away but she didn’t hold on either.   
Natasha turned around to face Steve, “I believe you, but it’s guys night so I’m going to go. I see you tomorrow in class,” and with that she was out the door.  
“But babe, we don’t even have class tomorrow!” Steve yelled, to no effect and made his way back to his previous seat on the couch.  
“This is all your fault, Barry!” Steven yelled before hitting him on the back of the head again and sitting down.  
“Ow!” Barry yelled, in more emotional than physical pain, “don’t you see it guys?” Barry’s voice had change to serious tone.  
“See what, Barry?” Stiles asked, intrigued.  
“See the similarities, it’s the same face! It’s my face!” Barry yelled, looking at the still paused T.V..  
“Stiles, he’s right,” Steve said, hitting Stiles arm in serious matter, “the stupid face on T.V. is the same stupid face we have in our living room!” Steve and Stiles were sent into laughter as Barry crossed his arms and stormed to his bedroom, loading slamming and locking the door.  
“Oh, common Barry. Don’t pout, Santa won’t bring you any presents this Christmas!” Steve yelled, as they sat backwards on the sofa looking into the hallway where Barry’s bedroom exited off of.  
“Shut up!” Barry screamed, towards the hallway underneath his bed sheet covers, making Stiles and Steve laugh even more before returning to the rightful position on the couch.  
“Hey, man sorry about Natasha,” Stiles stated softly, after a few minutes of silence and the room had gotten darker and sadder.   
“Dude, it’s cool. She’ll either forget she’s mad or she will miss me to much, so,” Steve said, nonchalantly before getting up to pour his something drink, “hey, what was up with Lydia?”  
“To be honest, I don’t know she hasn’t told me anything,” Stiles shrugged it off, also getting, following Steve to the kitchen.  
“Natasha texted me before she came over saying she was fine so it was probably just girl things.”  
“See that’s what’s wrong with girls, they care about emotion and fashion. We’re men, we do manly stuff like chop lumber and start fires!” Stiles voice grew louder and deeper with emphasis.  
“Ya, your right!” Steve agreed, slamming his drink down and made his voice get deeper, “let’s go do some manly stuff in the living room.”  
“Are we just going to cry at the first ten minutes of Up?” Stiles asked, changing tone of voice to something softer.  
“Exactly,” Steve shouted, still with a fake deep voice. As he headed to the couch, and Stiles headed to a cabinet beside the T.V. to grab the DVD and put it into the DVD player.


	8. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tells Lydia about Guys Night - Next Day: The boys try to win over the girls

“Hey, Nat, I thought you were going to the boy’s?” Lydia asked, hearing the dorm room door creak open. She was sitting on her bed, facing the window away from the door, working on a paper for Physics.  
“I was, but guy’s night or something so then I went to the quad and just hung out there for a bit,” Natasha informed, kicking off her boots and plopping into her bed.  
“Do anything exciting?” Lydia questioned, putting down the papers more interested in Natasha’s day than school work.  
“Studied,” Natasha said, disappointed nothing excited happened, “argued.”  
“Argued? With who? Stiles, Barry?” Lydia asked, intrigued more on a boring story than homework.  
“Worse, Steve,” Natasha answered, pulling her book bag onto her bed.  
“Trouble in paradise?” Lydia asked worried, pulling herself closer to the edge of the bed in interest.  
“Just Steve doing Steve stuff,” Natasha explained.  
“Well, I’m sure you guys will work it out!” Lydia smiled, pulling out her phone from her bag, “hey, Stiles texted me and asked if we wanted to get breakfast tomorrow morning want to go?”  
“I could go for breakfast right now, I’m so hungry!” Natasha’s voice gradually got louder with annoyance and pulled her cover over her head eventually falling asleep to the music that played from Lydia’s phone.

 

———

“Hey, Barry, Steve, Stiles!” Lydia said, her smile growing with each name. Stiles and Barry responded when they reached Lydia and Natasha in the cafeteria, around a circle table.  
“Hey, babe,” Natasha greeted Steve, giving a quick hug, Steve kissing her on the top of the head, “what are you getting for breakfast?”  
“I don’t know, what are you thinking?” Steve replied with his own question, as they started to head to the mini-restaurants within the huge college cafeteria.  
“What are you guys getting?” Natasha asked the rest of the group, leaning forward to see over to see the rest of the group. Lydia and Stiles responded with Chick-fil-a, Barry noticed Felicity and, un-swiftly, “accidentally” bumped into her. Steve and Natasha decided to make their way to the tiny pancake and waffle station in the corner. When Natasha had gotten closer to the mini-station Steve tripped her, on purpose, causing him to try to grab her until it didn’t go as planned. Steve thought that he would catch her sweetly and kiss her romantically causing her to forget about the small fight last night. Except, Natasha was so shrewd that she threw her leg back so she wouldn’t fall, kicking Steve causing him to be the one who fell. Steve laughed it off awkwardly, blushing at his mistake. Natasha felt bad for kicking him and sending him to fall down, but he pulled her down with him when she reached out her hand to help him, both of them lying on the cafeteria floor laughing and embarrassed. On the other side of the cafeteria Stiles had done the same thing, just much more smoothly and with much more swag, and not on purpose. Lydia and Stiles had already gotten their food and sat back down.  
“Sugar!” Lydia shouted, randomly in the middle of reaching to grab for her fork to start eating.  
“What?” Stiles asked, confused, with his mouth full. He swallowed hard, emptying his mouth of food.  
“I forgot sugar for my coffee!” Lydia explained, looking at the now crowded cafeteria, which would be hard to fight just for sugar.  
“It’s okay, I’ll go it!” Stiles suggested, already standing up from his seat beside Lydia.  
“No, you don’t have to do that for me! I’ll go get it myself!” Lydia stated independently, now standing up. Stiles started to move towards the crowd until Lydia pulled him back by the edge of his shirt, causing her to be one step in front of him. He neglected to let her fight the crowd at least by herself and if he was going there was no sense for her to go to. He tried to speed up his pace to catch up with her but made her trip instead. Consequently, Lydia started to fall; Stiles grabbed her in his embrace causing Lydia to fall on top of him. They stared into each others eyes until they both felt heat rush to their cheeks, causing them both to blush. Suddenly, Lydia reached her hand behind Stiles head causing her fingers to tangle in his hair. She pulling him down, his lips crashing into hers; the impeccable bond they shared growing with each second. They both released from the kiss, Stiles’ head falling back, hitting the floor. Lydia stood up, reach for Stiles hand, interlaced their fingers, and lead them back to the table; the sugar for her coffee now forgotten about. By the time they had gotten back to the table Natasha and Steve were already sitting down and Barry had sat down with Felicity at another table after his own meeting with the floor.  
“Hey, Felicity!” Barry shouted, farther away from Felicity than he probably should have, making him look awkward.  
“Oh. Hi, Barry! Are you getting breakfast?” Felicity asked, grabbing a spoon, which she forgot when she first got her food.  
“Yeah, I just say you and wanted to say hey and to make sure you are still coming over tonight. To Work!” Barry added quickly, putting his hands on the back of his neck, awkwardly.  
“Why don’t we work on it now, if you don’t have any classes this morning? I have my computer, it’s over there.” Felicity suggested, pointing at a empty love seat with a bag and a bowl of yogurt with berries on the table in front of it.  
“That’s fine with me, except I don’t have my work,” Barry remember. The truth was h e had class in ten minutes but standing in front of Felicity he had forgotten everything.  
“It’s okay, we can just work on my computer,” Felicity assured. Felicity didn’t love Barry but she did think that he was cute in a ‘awkward-friend-brother-guy’ kind of way.  
“Great, let me grab something to eat and then we can work on it?” Barry asked more than stated. Felicity nodded, before heading back to sit down. Barry had gotten an omelet, sat down, and they had started working. Barry had to lean into Felicity to see the tiny computer screen. Barry felt like the hour of them working and sharing a few geek jokes made them a little closer and that she might actually be into him. They were getting up when Barry remembered Steve’s advice. Barry ‘accidentally’ turned around clashing into Felicity. Barry tripped over his own feet pushing him on top of her, them hitting the seat they were previously sitting on. The situation was more awkward than cute, making Barry blush hard. Felicity laughed at the site, causing Barry to laugh too. They had continued laughing as the both stood up dusting themselves off. Felicity grabbed her bag and her empty bowl walking around the table in front of them, “bye, Barry! I’ll text you. About work!”


	9. COD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Barry's fav band comes and preforms.

“Oh, hey Lydia! I didn’t know you were coming over,” Stiles said flustered as he opened the door and Lydia flew past him in a hurried fashion.  
“Hey,” Lydia greeted, more enticed at looking around the room for something, “is Barry here?”  
“He’s in his room,” Stiles informed, confused, “why?” Stiles whipped his head around trying to keep up with Lydia moving all over the place looking for Barry. She ran into the hallway, disappearing into Barry’s room through his cracked door. Stiles turned towards Steven giving his a ‘what was that about’ look only for Steve to have the same look painted on his face. Stiles just shrugged and sat back down only to jump back up from hearing Barry scream.  
“You’re kidding, right?” Stiles and Steve heard Barry yell in the distance. Barry ran into the living room, standing in front of the T.V. to make sure to get Steve and Stiles’ attention.  
“What?” Steve questioned, half-intrigued and half-annoyed.  
“Oh, nothing just that mine and Lydia’s favorite band is coming here and throwing a free secret concert,” Barry tried to act cool but his excitement showed more and more with each word.  
“Hill Kevin?” Stiles asked, trying to remember his new sort-of-unofficial-girlfriend’s favorite band.  
“No, better. COD,” Barry answered, overly-excited.  
“What in the good world are you talking about?” Steve asked, when he looked at Stiles asking with his eyes if he understood what Barry was talking about and Stiles was shaking his head with realization.  
“God, Steve!” Barry sighed, letting his body loosen a little, “Chapel of Departure.”  
“Oh,” Steven said, still confused.  
“We’re all going!” Lydia informed, not giving them time togged out of it, when she walked into the living room at sat down beside Stiles, “Natasha is too and Barry can bring Felicity.”  
“Lydia, I don’t think you should be bossing everyone around,” Steve informed towards his least favorite person, well, besides Barry. Lydia just rolled her eyes in response.   
“I think it is a fun idea,” Stiles said, more to agree with Lydia than actually persuade Steve to go.  
“Good, because it’s in two hours and you have to get ready,” Lydia informed starting to head out the door, “we will meet at 13th Fulton Street in an hour. Barry text Felicity to meet us there, I have to drag Natasha out of Starbucks. See you guys later, bye!”

 

———

 

“I thought you said they were starting at eleven!” Steve whined, not wanting to be there. Even though it was a secret concert, it was packed, and they were near the back. It was eleven-thirty and waiting just made it worse.  
“Steve, stop whining!” Barry yelled over the crowd, throwing his arms up when the announcer introduced the band to the stage.  
“Wait, no! Steve!” Lydia yelled, cupping her mouth with her hands, to no effect.  
“What?” Steve yelled, mostly because it was loud but partially out of annoyance and anger.  
“Please let me climb on your shoulders!” Lydia barely got out.  
“What? No, why?” Steve responded, releasing his grip from Natasha’s waist.  
“Yeah, why?” Stiles ask, reaching for Lydia’s elbow to comfort her, and pull her away from the crowd that was consuming the little grass space in front of the stage.   
“I can't see!” Lydia yelled, only loud enough for Stiles and Steve to hear since they were closest to her; Natasha, Barry, and Felicity just gave her a confused look and turned back to the music.  
“And!” Steve yelled.  
“You’re the tallest, please let me get on your shoulders!”  
“Fine!” Steve yelled, too tired to argue. He bent down, and Lydia climbed on his shoulders; everything clearly visible to her now.  
Stiles was jealous Lydia didn’t ask to get on his shoulders, he knew it was a silly small thing to be jealous about but he was always jealous when it came to Lydia because he loved her with all his heart and he was afraid she didn’t. Natasha was also jealous at the site; seeing someone else close to Steve made her heart hurt and made her feel like he might be flouting away from her. They both watch Lydia and Steven with intense jealousy as Steve watched his footing and Lydia watched the show. Barry moved his eyes from his favorite band to his new crush as Felicity did as well. She liked him and he liked her, but neither of them could figure out how the other one felt.


	10. Costumes/Props

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Barry get Arrested

“Come on, Barry!” Stiles yelled, in a whispered tone. Stiles had convince Barry to sneak backstage and steal something to give to Lydia. Most of the crowd, including Lydia and Natasha, were heading back to their dorms; Steve was trying to get Natasha to come home with him, to no result; whilst Felicity was awkwardly walking back to her car with Steve, Natasha, and Lydia.   
“Why are we doing this?” Barry asked, almost hitting his head on a low pole that was hanging from the ceiling in a ‘secret passage way’ to the backstage, as Stiles had called it.  
“To get something for Lydia,” Stiles answered.  
“So why am I here?” Barry fought, not wanting to get in any trouble.  
“Cause you know the band and maybe you will find something to give to Natasha!” Stiles answered again as a ‘duh’ look wiped across his face, before shushing him, and turning to another midway to hide from security. Stiles led Barry to a room who’s door was labeled ‘Costumes/Props’.  
“What about this?” Stiles questioned, holding up a huge fake sword, “Lydia would love this.”  
“If we took that it would be like Beyonce riding a dinosaur through Times Square!” Barry whispered, peeking his head out of the door to the hallway to check if anyone was there; “people would notice,” Barry answered, when Stiles gave him a confused look.  
“It’s fine, here,” Stiles handed Barry the sword as the ran out of the room into the hallway straight into two huge guards.

 

———

 

“Well, I never thought I would see the day,” Steve started, pausing and laughing for dramatic effect, Barry and Stiles actually doing something other than sitting in the library. Should I bail you out or leave you two to spend the night in jail giggling like school girls?” One of the two guards they had ran into before got the keys and unlocked the jail door, of course after Steve had to give them a check for twelve hundred dollars.  
“Oh shut up, Steve. Your just pissed that you didn’t get invited,” Stiles said, hitting the side of Steve’s arm as the walked out.  
‘Damn right I am! What happened? Why could I not tell Lydia or Natasha? I had to run over here saying without a good excuse!” Steve, informed.  
“Oh my god! My perfect record! My parents! I’m not going to get into college! Wait, I’m in college, I’m going to get kicked out of college and I’m never going to get a job!” Barry freaked out, stepping out of the tiny jail cell, realizing his mistake. In the middle of freaking out he bumped into a jail mate, who clearly could eat Barry for breakfast, which in turn made him freak out more.  
“Barry hush!” Stiles whispered at him, ignoring Steve’s initial questions.  
“Yeah, Barry! Shut up! Come on this is good for you, live a little!” Steve yelled, louder than he had to, as he hit Barry on the back of the head.  
“Hey, Steve!” Stiles remembered, “I want you and Barry to go to a phycologist I used to go to.”  
“Why?” Barry asked, even though Stiles was talking more to Steve.  
“Barry, I was going to ask why!” Steve yelled, hitting him in the back of the head again as they walked out of the police station and started to climb into their different cars.  
“That - That’s why,” Stiles answered, disappointed at both Steve and Barry, “You both have an appointment tomorrow morning!”  
“Like couples concealing?” Barry asked, to Stiles as they got into Barry’s car; Steve taking his own car back to the apartment.  
“Well,” Stiles answered, as Barry placed his hands on the keys to turn them in the ignition, “kind of, exactly couples concealing.”


	11. Doctor Regina Phalange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Steve go to Couples Counseling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheobe from Friends Alternate Identity is Regina Phalange :)

“Hi, nice to meet you two. I’m Doctor Phalange but you can just call me Regina Phalange. Stiles has told me you two have a lot of,” the doctor paused a moment to emphasize her point, “problems. Is that correct?” Regina looked up from the notebook she had wrote down notes on up into the white room at the light colored couch diagonal from her. Steve and Barry were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, awkwardly, neither one of them wanted to be there or show their feelings.   
“I guess you could say he is my problem,” Steve said with more annoyance in his tone than usual. He turned to look at Barry and see his response, but Barry just kept staring at a bookshelf behind Doctor Phalange filled with awards, medals, and pictures of her family. The doctor began to write down notes until she ‘accidentally’ dropped her pen, politely asking Steve to get it when she saw Barry race off the couch to grab it. Barry look confused, and a little offended, but he sat back on the couch so Steve could ungracefully tumble off the couch for it. She continued to write notes when she stated with remarks with power and authority, to show that they could not back out, “I think I am going to brake this up into segments. Today one of you will, separately, take a quiz I will give you and then you can come back for the another evaluation.”  
“Uh-U! No! Not happening. I said I would come one time and that was it!” Steve started to get up and walk out the door as he yelled until Doctor Phalange cut him off, “Steve! Your going to take it first. “Barry,” Regina said grabbing Barry’s attention from Steve, “could you was in the hall?” Barry quietly got up and walked out into the hall passing an angry Steve who had folded his arms across his chest but who eventually sat down. Regina paused till she heard a slight click of the door shutting and turned back to Steve, “Now number one! First close your eyes and imagine you walking through a forest.”  
“Why a forest?” Steve cut her off, still with his eyes closed, doing everything in his willpower to not let her again any information off him of his feelings or regards to Barry or anyone else for that matter.  
“Will you just please listen?” Doctor Phalange asked quietly and kinder this time, making Steve feel sorry he disrespected her but it did not change his feelings about not wanting to be there.   
“Now, you are walking through a forest and someone is walking with you. Who is that?” She finished asked, writing down notes as they went.  
“Natasha,” Steve stated without any doubt or hesitation, until he realized she had no idea who he was talking about, “my girlfriend.”  
“That’s good, let’s keep going. You are still walking through the forest when you see an animal. What animal is it?”  
“I don’t know, a owl?” Steve questioned, not understanding how any animal would tell anything about him.  
“Now what happens when your eyes meet those of the animal?”  
“I make scary noises until it flies away!” Steve proclaimed, a little happier to yell at something than we should have.  
“Great, it flies away and you continue to walk through the forest. You come to a meadow and you see the house of your dream. Can you describe its size for me?”  
“I guess its pretty big,” Steve informed, relaxing and becoming a bit more comfortable with his surrounding.  
“Does your house have a fence?” She asked.  
“No? I don’t guess so,” Steve answered.  
“Ok, now you walk into the house. You enter the dining room and see the dinner table. What do you see on the dinner table and in the room around it?”  
“The table has food, and the room has some friends in it.”  
“Okay, great. You leave the house through the back door, and see a cup lying on the grass. What material is the cup made up of?”  
“Glass?” Steve guessed.  
“What do you do when you see it?”  
“Well, I guess I would pick up the pieces and try to put them back together.”  
“Very good, now behind your house is a garden. You walk to the end of the garden until you see a body of water. What kind of body of water is it?”  
“I see an ocean,” Steve answered, more confidently now.  
“Ok last question. How will you pass the water to go father on your journey?”  
“I don’t know I guess I would have to swim. There isn’t a boat,” Steve answered honestly.  
“Barry!” Doctor Phalange shouted, “you are welcome to come back in! I am going to tell Steve his results!”


	12. Bend Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells the gang about Steve - Lydia tries to high-five Steve

“Stiles! Stiles!” Barry yelled, racing inside the apartment he shared with his two friends, “Great, Lydia and Natasha are here too, Steve!” Steve was slowly making his way up the stairs, defiantly not wanting the others, especially Natasha, know about his personal life.  
“Natasha is his favorite and he has family issues and O.M.G.!” Barry started rambling, this being the only time he actually had something on Steve.  
“Barry, your rambling,” Natasha said, sweetly, as if Barry was a little boy who's feelings got hurt easily.  
“Sit down! Sit down!” Barry exclaimed in excitement, “okay so Steve’s favorite person is Natasha!” Natasha looked at Steve as he entered, giving him a sweet look, him blushing in return.  
“He has small subconscious problems, he is aggressive, and has pretty big ambitions, he is an open person,” “It’s my life,” Steve yelled, knowing it would do nothing, and Barry continued, “he is a pretty happy person, he is afraid for his families future, he tries to fix his relationship with Natasha, and something about he is really thirsty but I don’t understand because we just came from lunch.” Everyone was sent into a burst of laughter towards Barry but Barry’s face shown with pride, thinking they were laughing at Steve and that he had just granted them something to make fun of Steve for.  
“Barry, what about you?” Lydia asked, of course after she had stopped laughing.  
“I have to take the quiz next week,” Barry informed, as he stood from sitting on the coffee table closest to everyone, and started to head to the kitchen for drink where Steve stood, leaning over the island.  
“Quiz?” Stiles pondered aloud, intrigued but frightened at the same time.  
“Don’t ask!” Steve and Barry simultaneously yelled, sending Stiles to put his hands in an exaggerated defensive pose in front of his face.  
“Hey, Barry! Could you get me a drink?” Lydia asked, sweetly and softer than usual so he would say yes, as she threw her head back so he could hear her better.  
“Can’t!” Barry informed, excitedly.  
“Why not?” Lydia asked, turning her body around on the couch intrigued.  
“I have to get ready for my date!” Barry exclaimed, swiftly running out of the kitchen towards his bedroom. Lydia sighed and got up knowing Steve wouldn’t do anything for her. Natasha and Stiles went into a irrelevant conversation, something about thanksgiving coming up but stopped when Steve and Lydia started talking.  
Steve had raised his hand over his head, knowing Lydia could not reach, for a high five like he had done many times before. Lydia would always high-five him, even if that might pulling down his arm, getting Natasha to poke him where she knew he was ticklish, getting on Steve’s nerves so bad that he eventually let his hand down, or getting Natasha to distract him. She was determined to high-five him, taking away the pleasure of him being better than her, but this time he was determined too.  
“Stiles!” Lydia yelled, while still trying to reach his hand.  
“Yes, Lydia,” Stiles answered, assuming something bad was going to come out of this.  
“Come over here and help me!” Lydia yelled, desperate still jumping up and down to reach Steve’s hand Steve over-exaggeratedly laughing, while Natasha was giggling in the background.  
“What am I supposed to do?” Stiles asked, already getting up knowing that she was going to make him do something.  
“Bend down!” Lydia demanded, when Stiles had reached her. Stiles followed, precisely bending down and Lydia jumped on his back.  
“Ow!” Stiles stated, more in shock than in pain.  
“Ha!” Lydia laughed, when Stiles stood up sending her to be taller than Steve and gave him a high-five.  
“I thought you wanted a drink,” Steve questioned, when Lydia huffed down back into her seat after a moment of success.  
“Well, I thought about how you guys are not the richest, and that they’re only a few drinks in the fridge and I thought that I should leave them for you,” Lydia informed, nonchalantly.  
“Me?” Steve questioned, even more confused now.  
“I mean you are the one you’s thirsty!” Lydia yelled, emphasizing ‘thirsty’ and turning around to see his face of embarrassment as Natasha laughed harder then Lydia and Stiles, who were laughing pretty hard.


	13. Take Me To  Church (AKA 263)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is lost + Church

“What?” Natasha mumbled out, after she clicked the answer button her phone. Natasha was sound asleep when her phone started going off, taking multiple times for her to answer, considering it was at two in the morning.  
“Natasha! Natasha!” Stiles yelled, leaning into Steve so Natasha could her him, though the phone at Steve’s ear. Steve put a calming hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles’ had been freaking out all night and Steve knew it.   
It was nine o’clock when Stiles texted Lydia asking if she wanted to come over but when she responded with ‘I have things to take care of call you in an hour.’ he got nervous. When Lydia didn’t call him back he did everything in his power; Stiles called her, texted her, looked for her, and called Natasha, multiple times. Lydia had only responded a vague ‘I’m okay’ every hour or two.   
Stiles, worried sick, hadn’t slept so when his phone lit up with a text from Lydia only with the numbers 2-6-3 it didn’t take long to get Steve and Barry up.  
“Natasha,” Steve said, more calmly than he actually felt, “Lydia sent Stiles a text with the numbers two, six, and three. Do those numbers mean anything to you?”  
“No?” Natasha answered, shooting out from under the covers and turning on the dorm room light, “could it be a password to something? And don’t you think there is a reason she sent it to Stiles and no one else?”  
“I don’t know but that’s not the point. We are all going to find her. Wait, Stiles!” Steve proclaimed, turning around in the kitchen table seat to face Stiles who was pacing behind him, “Natasha said it might be a password but could it be an address?”  
“No, no!” Stiles shouted, throwing his hands out in frustration, “just give me the phone!” Stiles jerked the phone out of Steve’s hand, yelling for Natasha to get over there and bring anything of Lydia’s that will tell us anything!” Natasha had started to tell Stiles that Lydia was probably okay but Stiles hit ‘End Call’ and threw Steve his phone, it almost crashing to the ground.   
It only took Natasha three and a half minutes to get there, Stiles knew since every second felt like an hour to him. He had rambled on about Lydia not being safe and in danger whilst Steve searched online for anything two-six-three to no result, and Barry tried to stay awake.  
“When did you get a cat?” Natasha asked, walking in with an extra key Steve had given her a couple months ago.   
“His name’s Church,” Steve informed, confidently in his life choices, “and technically he’s Barry’s.” The three of them turning to look at Barry who was definitely asleep on the couch, Natasha pulling the thin blanket off the chair and on him, Barry turning in agreement to being warm. Church jumping up on the couch an circle up into a ball beside him.  
“Can we focus, please!” Stiles yelled, grabbing Lydia’s stuff Natasha had laid on the coffee table before covering up Barry, “what is this?” Stiles skimmed threw the unhelpful books and things Natasha had brought with annoyance at her. Natasha just shrugged him off, feeling apologetic but just looking tired.  
“What,” Stiles said more to himself before grabbing Barry’s phone off the table and hitting some buttons on it, “Hey, I know it’s really late but I need you're skills.”  
A few minutes later, more than it took Natasha, a small knock was heard before Stiles answered the door and Felicity walked in holding a bulky, black computer. She made her way to the kitchen table, noticing the sleeping Barry and the gray ball of fur beside him, ‘I love it’ she had said before adding ‘the cat’.  
“Hey, thanks for coming. Can you track a phone?” Stiles asked, informing the rest of them what he was thinking.  
“If it’s online, I can find it!” Felicity informed before typing on the computer with Stiles’ help. “The Black Smoke,” Felicity questioned more than informed but added, “it’s a hotel about a couple blocks away,” she added when Stiles, Steve, and Natasha just gave her a puzzling look.  
“So, two-six-three could be the room number, come one let’s go!” Stiles yelling, as they all headed out making sure to wake Barry before leaving.


	14. Can I Stay The Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I didn't know where I was going with it and it took me a while to figure it out, but there will be more to the story.

“They elevators this way,” Felicity informed, pointing to a wall across from them. They walked into the lobby of the hotel, not stopping when the guy at the desk said ‘welcome’. The hotel was fancy; the lobby empty with guest, only holding workers in clothed in black, red with yellow with strips accenting the sides of their pants or skirts. The five of them sticking out like a sore-thumb, especially Barry who had the thin blanket that Natasha laid on him, wrapped around him, snuggled up like Church had been a few minutes ago. The elevator ride was quit with nervousness but when the doors opened to the second floor Stiles struggled to be the first one out; running up the hallway stopping at every door to look at the number beside it. When he had reached number 263 he put his hand on the doorknob pulling at it slowly until the door denied him assess with a vulgar beep.   
“It’s locked! Lydia! If you're in there it’s me Stiles!” “I just want to make sure your okay,” Stiles added after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He stood there waiting everyone, even Barry, was wide awake with energy flowing through their veins like the alcohol they would taste multiple times a day. Slowly, the doorknob turned from the inside and the door released; Lydia standing in the middle of the door way, looking down and shivering.  
“Oh, my god!” Stiles yelled, pulling her into a hug and giving her his jacket after adding, “your freezing, here.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they say her, Steve putting his arm around Natasha’s back and Felicity smiling at the again sleepy Barry. When Stiles released her of his grip she moved out of the way for them to come in.   
The hotel room looked untouched by anyone; the bed sheets neatly folded and everything in it’s place. The room was dark, but the small bathroom light illuminated it showing were everything was. The room held two beds, allowing a place for Steve, Natasha, Barry, and Felicity to sit. Stiles led Lydia to the bathroom so they could talk, privately, with a his hand on her back. There, he could see that she was wearing the same jeans and top she was wearing two days ago and that her body was covered with bruises and her hair was tangled more than even when she had just woken up.   
“What happened?” Stiles asked, holding her elbows in his arms, his eyes were glistening in the reflection of the bathroom light.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lydia wept out, loud enough that everyone else could here her.  
“It’s okay, you’re okay now,” Stiles moved her into another hug before releasing her just enough to see her face and lifting it up with his hand so her eyes met his.   
“It’s not okay, I scared you. I didn’t mean too,” Lydia let out a small cry, barley audible from her dry throat from crying.   
“It’s okay, I’m not mad. As long as you’re okay,” Stiles told her before walking her out of the room, “I don’t think we should stay here; we can talk about it on our way back.” Stiles and Lydia made their way to out of the bathroom and out of the room, Stiles looking back at Steve to signal him it was time to go. Steve nodded his head before getting up and hitting Barry, softly, who had been laying down beside him. Natasha and Felicity were sitting on the other bed, lightly whispering when they noticed Stiles and Lydia walk out and they soon followed. Barry fixed the blanket were they had been sitting before jogging out to catch up with the Steve holding the elevator door. Stiles was in the back of the elevator quietly wrapped around Lydia in the Lydia had grabbed along with a small book bag she had put on, that looked like it had been filled with little things like toothpaste and shampoo. Steve and Natasha had their hands around each other whilst Felicity just danced between the door and Barry who was wrapped up himself, breathing heavy; his head pressed against the wall of the elevator. They slid past the lobby workers and crammed into Stiles’ jeep. Stiles’ of course driving, with Lydia beside him; one of his hands on the wheel the other resting on her hands which were placed softly on her lap. Steve, Natasha, Felicity, and Barry all had to cram in the back; Natasha practically sitting on top of Steve which neither of them mind.   
“Stiles?” Lydia asked, finally looking up from her lap, when they had arrived at the girls dorm. They had already dropped of Felicity and Natasha planned on stayed with Steve. “Can I stay at your apartment?” Lydia continued when Stiles raised his eyebrows in question, “I’d just rather not be alone and.” Lydia continued mumbling under her breath until Stiles interrupted her with a quick kiss on the lips and an ‘of course, always.’  
The ride, again, was mostly quiet except this time Steve made a light joke or comment every couple minutes, trying to lighten the mood; which was making Lydia laugh even though she still felt terrible. Natasha and Stiles tried to add on to the light laughter of the car by introducing Church, without saying he was a cat.  
“A new roommate?” Lydia asked, curious, trying to get off the topic of her and help her stop crying, responding with things like “will I like this new roommate?’ and ‘I thought you guys only had three bedroom?’  
Lydia looked back at the rest of them when she placed her hand on the doorknob, repeating what Stiles had done a few minutes ago. When she entered the room, her eyes gazed over the small gray ball of that was in the dent of the couch, looking for another human. Seeing Church her smiling had turned into crying and Stiles gently guided her to his room were they slept peacefully for a few hours.


	15. Don't Ask - Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I didn't know where the story was going to go even while I was writing this chapter. It's confusing, sorry!

Stiles opened his eyes, confused seeing his arm wrapped around a body but relief taking over seeing a pool of red hair on the pillow. He smiled, admiring her for a minute until he got up, quietly and slowly making his way to the kitchen; his throat dryer than he had remembered last night but realized in all the mess that he hadn’t ate or drank anything for the past twelve - ish hours. The he walked into the kitchen he say Church crawling on the kitchen counter and softly place him on the floor before turning around to see Natasha and Steve eating.  
“What are you eating?” Stiles asked, walking towards them, planing to grab food off their plates, but he started to question them when he saw their plates in detail, “sandwiches?”  
“Incase you forgot, we had to get up in the middle of the night to save your girlfriend, which we still don’t know what happen, and we slept till lunch except for Barry who somehow woke up at seven freakin’ o’clock in the morning to go to what ever class he had this morning!” Steve screamed, and sighed after letting out his annoyance out.  
“Yeah, I don’t even know my schedule anymore,” Stiles started but stopped seeing Lydia in his shirt that was too big for her and went down to her thighs, “You hungry?”  
“Yes, very!” Lydia remember she hadn’t eaten for two days, “where’s Barry?”  
“College, apparently?” Steve informed, turning his lips up into a smile, making Natasha and Lydia laugh.  
“And Church?” Lydia added, going through the cabinets to pull out a bowl, and a cereal box before reaching into the refrigerator for milk and orange juice. Natasha started to say his was crawling around under the table but Church meowed at the sound of his name, letting everyone know where he was.  
“Hey, Lydia,” Steve started, and continued when she turned her head over her shoulder, with her head still partially in the fridge, to look at him, “I know you just woke up but it’s lunch time.” Steve tried to inform softly but Natasha still kicked him from under the table.   
“What was that for?” Steve asked, after clutching his shin.  
“First, Lydia probably hasn’t eaten for two days, let her eat what she wants; and Second, cereal is one of those foods you can eat for any meal.”  
“No, no it is not!” Steve yelled, resembling Ross from Friends, sending him and Natasha into a fight, oblivious to Lydia and Stiles sitting on the island eating and talking about what had happened the night before.   
“I was scared, I’m sorry,” Lydia tried to push the conversation off as she put her already empty cereal bowl in the sink, and Stiles caught on, “I know I can always count on you.”  
Stiles returned the small smile she had sent him and finished his cereal as Lydia went into the living room. She sat down on the couch, taking Steve and Natasha’s focus off of each other and on to her.   
“Steve?” Lydia asked, ignoring Natasha, Stiles, and Barry who had just walked in.  
“No!” He responded, startling everyone except for Lydia who just closed her eyes in frustration. Steve got up and stormed out, still in his plaid pajama pants, without any declaration for where he was going or what he was doing.   
Barry more confused than the rest of them went to his room, carrying Church, to get away from the chaos that was rising in the living room.  
“Lydia, I don’t know what happened but you are my best friend and I love you and Steve is the love of my life but if there is something I should know about him you should tell me now before I chase after him,” Natasha said, getting up heading towards the door but stopping at Lydia’s side.  
“He made a mistake and it scared me, he just messed up that’s all,” Lydia informed, pushing the hair out of her face that had fallen from her messy bud. Natasha hugged her tightly before leaving to find Steve. Stiles put his half-empty bowl in the sink before sitting beside Lydia and putting his arm around her.  
“Barry, you can come in here!” Stiles called, acting as if Barry was their child. Barry came in there as Stile shit the remote turning on the small television in front of them.   
“What was all that about?” Barry asked, holding Church to his chest making him move to get away from Barry’s grip.  
“Don’t ask, don’t tell,” Stiles said, sleepily covered up in the blanket they had stole from Barry, “have you feed him?”  
“What?” Barry asked, confused as Churched jumped out from his lap and ran to Stiles and Natasha.  
“You supposed to feed him, you idiot!” Stiles screamed, throwing the remote and hitting him in the arm.  
“It’s okay, Church. We’ll take care of you,” Lydia informed, through baby-talk towards Church and petting him, him meowing in response but changed her tone of voice when she started talking to Barry, “You need to go get cat food, and everything else to take care of him.”  
“Ha!” Stiles laughed, happy that he and Lydia would stay at home alone for the first time as an official couple.  
“You are going too!” Lydia informed, writing down a list of things they needed to buy.  
“What-why?” Stiles questioned, whining.  
“To make sure he gets the right stuff,” Lydia informed, handing Stiles the paper she had filled out and Stiles’ keys that were laying on the coffee table. Stiles grunted in protest but get up, jerking the things out of her hand like child to make her smile. Barry followed after kissing Church goodbye like a child, leaving Lydia to clean up the mess in the living room and eventually cleaning up the mess in Stiles’ room before finding his computer and looking at old photo’s of him to make her smile.


	16. Tell Me; Tell Me The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Natasha what happens and Natasha reveals secrets of her own.

“Steve,” Natasha let out a sigh of relief seeing Steve sitting on the steps outside the apartment.  
“I brought you a jacket,” Natasha continued, after sitting beside him for a few minutes without him talking.  
“Thanks,” Steve said when she pulled her hand from behind her back and handed him the jacket that was in it, “listen, can I just explain my self.” Steve continued when she nodded in response, “I kissed another girl.”  
“It’s okay,” Natasha responded, intertwining her fingers with his, “tell me.”  
“Tell you what?” Steve asked, after a moment of shock when she wasn’t mad.  
“The story,” Natasha said, knowing more than she left off; knowing more than he knew.  
“I didn’t mean too, it was after you were flirting with Barry and I got drunk to forget about it and I don’t even remember her name but Lydia saw and I told her not to tell you even though she wanted too but I was drunk and I yelled at her and I’m sorry,” Steve let out, expecting Natasha to be angry with him; he expected her to leave him.  
“It’s Barry, I would never flirt with Barry; not on purpose. You know I love you with all of my heart and would never want to replace you,” Natasha informed, laughing a little at his dumbness. She leaned in closer to him and he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her.  
“I know, but I just got jealous and drunk,” he admitted turning his lips to a small smile.  
“I like it when your jealous, it’s cute,” Natasha admitted, looking up into his eyes, sweetly.  
Steve let out a laughed before asking, “do you not like it when I’m drunk?”  
Natasha just smiled as a response before letting out a sigh, “Steve, I really have to tell you something.”  
“What?” Steve asked, the smile slowly turning into frown at the sounds of Natasha serious voice; he liked her better when she was happy and playful.  
“Steve, I-I’m pregnant,” Natasha informed, stuttering after a moment. She pulled away from him expecting him to be stunned which he was but instead of leaning away from her he grabbed her by the sides of her face and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
“I love you,” he said, pulling her away enough to look into her eyes, “and I could spend the rest of my life telling you that.”  
“Is-is that a proposal, Steve, we’re not ready, I’m not ready?” Natasha stuttered until Steve interrupted her with a kiss. Her heart stopped yet was meeting so fast with happy and nervousness.  
“I think it is.” “I think it is,” Steve repeated the first time towards Natasha and the second towards himself.  
They sat there for what seemed like forever, until Barry, Stiles, and Lydia sat down beside them.  
“Hey, we were just going to get something to eat if you guys wanted to join us,” Lydia stated, not as nervous if Steve and her were okay since Steve seemed to have a smile and that was pretty rare for him unless he was drunk.  
Natasha and Steve giggled at their friends’ cluelessness at the situation. They waited until they were waiting for their pizza at the tiny college pizza shop. Lydia had already new when her best friend had told her a week ago; Stiles was happy for them and wanted the same for him and Lydia, while Barry was just happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like where I went with this. I struggled a little to find the story plot and I hope you guys like it.


	17. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's visit to the doctor.

“It’s nice to see you again, Barry. Did Steve not come with you,” Doctor Regina said after sitting down across from Barry in her office.  
“He’s a little angry at me for his girlfriend and he said that you were just going to give me that quiz,” Barry informed, sitting shyly and uncomfortable on the white, sofa that was placed across from a white office table and a shelf with trophies, pictures, and awards.  
“It’s okay, what happened with you and his girlfriend?” she asked, taking notes.  
“I’m not sure but they made up,” Barry informed truthfully.  
“Alright,” Regina paused for a second to write down something before starting the quiz, “Close your eyes and clear your mind.You are walking through a forest with someone. Who is that person?”  
Barry answered a lot faster and a lot more assuring than Steve, which Regina took notice of, “my mom.”  
“Ok, you continue to walk through there forest and you see and animal not very far away. What animal is it?”  
“A tiger!” Barry said more excited than he should have, especially consider what it meant.  
“Great,” she lied, “what happens when your eyes meet the eyes of the tiger.”  
“It roars and I run away,” Barry admitted shyly assuming that it was bad but wanted to be truthful.  
“Okay, so you continue to walk through the first and you come to a meadow where you see the house of your dreams, what size is the house?”  
“It’s a castle with a whole bunch of rooms and a big yard with a fence around it,” Barry answered smiling at his imagination.  
“You enter the castle and you walk into a dining room, describe what is on the table and around it.”  
“Food, the table has food and there are flowers on the table and my family is eating there.”  
“Now you leave the castle and walk out the back and saw a cup laying on the ground, what material is the cup?”  
“Glass,” Barry answered automatically.  
“We’re almost done, let’s continue. What do you do when your see the cup?” she asked.  
“I would put it make inside and wash off the dirt from it,” Barry answered after thinking for a moment.  
“Ok so you go back outside and walk to you hit a body of water, what type of body of water is it?”  
“A puddle.”  
“And how do you get past it?”  
“I walk around it?” Barry informed as if it was an obvious answer that she didn’t understand. He opened his eyes as she proceeded to tell him what she found out about his personal life. He left the doctors office, confused at some answers, and walked back to his apartment a few blocks away.

“Hey, guys I’m back!” Barry said, as he unlocked the apartment door an entered seeing his friends sitting in the living room space. Steve and Natasha, unusually, were sitting on the couch since Steve wanted Natasha to have more space even though she was only two weeks pregnant and she didn’t need it. One of Steve’s arms was around Natasha back while the other was laying on her stomach. She was curled up in a ball beside him while Stiles and Lydia were sitting in the love seat wrapped up in each other. The four of them were talking about future plans, most of them consisting of Thanksgiving which was coming up, while the television played in the background.   
“Hey, Barry!” They said simultaneously.  
“What are we doing?” he asked as he sat down in the empty chair moving Church to the couch beside Steve and Natasha.  
“Talking about Thanksgiving, what were you planing to-“ Natasha started until Steve cut her off, a lot nicer this time than usual, “I think we want to hear what Doctor Phalange said.”  
“Yea, I agree. What’s wrong with you,” Stiles enunciated each word as if hearing was one of his problems, making Barry give him a sad look.  
“Nothing,” Barry admitted, lying.  
“You know I can ask her?” Steve informed, reaching forward to grab his drink from the coffee table as if he knew everything and could do everything.  
“It’s confidential,” Barry fired back, even though he veins started to fill with nervousness.  
“It’s couples,” Steve informed, laughing a little, “and were the couple.” Barry sighed realizing he was right and let everyone know about his mom being his favorite person, his problems being big, his way of dealing with problems being he was afraid of them, his huge expectations for life, his need for keeping his personal life personal and not letting anyone know about him, his deep happiness, his fear of his families future, his care to his mom, and his low about of thirst.   
Every found it externally funny and sad for Barry, even more so since Stiles and Lydia are together and Steve and Natasha are actually having a baby. Barry, oblivious to why they were laughing, went to his room leaving the four of them, not including Church, to go back to their previous conversation.


	18. Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter along with a few others is wrote off of Friends episodes. I hope you enjoy it and watch Friends if you want more insight of what I was meaning for this chapter, thank you.

“Oops, I’m sorry, Barry!” Natasha faked, laughing in the passengers seat of Steve’s car. Steve, Natasha, and Barry were on there way to the beach when Steve and Natasha decided to mess with Barry. Barry reached for the backseat door handle but missed it when Steve pushed the gas making the car go forward.   
“My bad, Barry. Get in,” Steve said, except when Barry reached for the handle Steve would press the gas again, jerking the car forward slightly.  
“Steve,” Barry sighed.  
“I don’t know what happened, sorry,” Steve laughed under his breath, before doing it again, frustrating Barry more and more each time.  
“Come on, Steve. Let Barry in,” Natasha yelled loud enough for Barry to hear her outside the car before whispering to Steve to do it again.  
“Thank you, Natash-“ Barry started, before getting left again when Steve pulled forward. Barry let out a scream of distress before Steve letting him get into the car. They headed to the beach for the weekend to take a break from school, not that they needed it, to celebrate the good news, and to get to someplace warmer since it was freezing where they were. Stiles and Lydia had decided to stay behind and have the apartment to themselves.   
The long car ride to the beach resulted in Steve and Natasha talking the whole time about their unborn child and Barry mostly sleeping in the back with Church laying on top of him. Steve, Natasha, and Barry made plans to stay the whole weekend but came back early   
and only stayed a few hours. The longer ride back was quiet, the only sounds coming from the radio that was playing way to loud. No one talked, only sat there; Steve focused on driving and Natasha and Barry looking out the window.  
While the three of them were having a bad time Stiles and Lydia started their weekend off doing Lydia’s favorite things. Stiles prerecorded her favorite movies and shows and bought all of her favorite snacks. They played her favorite video games, which she would never admit to anyone else that she liked playing video games, and danced to her favorite song in the middle of the kitchen floor.   
“This has been the best night ever,” Lydia smiled, snuggled up next to Stiles on the couch.  
“I could make it better,” Stiles informed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards his bedroom.   
Steve, Natasha, and Barry got back at three in the morning, tired, frustrated, and grossed out. They were arguing who would take a shower first when Stiles and Lydia heard them arguing and followed the sound of yelling to the kitchen. Stiles was only wearing jogging pants and Lydia was just wearing one on Stiles’ shirts.   
Stiles cleared his throat grabbing the attention of Natasha, Steve, and Barry.   
“Are we interrupting something?” Steve asked, with a sly smile playing on his lips.  
“Yes!” Stiles yelled on for Lydia to yell ‘no’ over him, “What are you guys doing back,” she continued, “I thought you guys weren’t coming back till tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Let’s just say the ocean hates us!” Barry informed before yelling, “I’m taking a shower first!” and running into the bathroom.  
Steve and Natasha sighed before sitting at the bar. Lydia and Stiles just looked at each other before asking what happened on the beach but neither one of them would give a straight answer. After Steve and Natasha took a shower and everyone calmed down they went to bed.  
“Can you pass me the syrup?” Natasha asked to Barry who turned his head away from her when handing her the syrup for the pancakes Steve had fixed for everyone.  
“You literally can’t look into each others eyes!” Felicity yelled, frustrated at not knowing what happened on the beach. Barry had invited Felicity over for breakfast to forget about last night.  
“What the hell happened on that beach!” Stiles yelled, moving his arms as if he were going to flip the table.  
“Okay, okay,” Barry said before Natasha interrupted her with ‘we can’t tell them’ and Steve adding on ‘they wouldn’t understand’.  
“I have to tell someone it is eating me on the inside!” Barry argued back, “Natasha got stung by a jellyfish!”  
“Fine, fine!” Natasha said more dramatic than she should have, “I got stung, stung bad. The pain was more than you could image.”  
“We were two miles from the hotel, it was too far,” Steve finished for her.  
“I was tired from digging the giant hole,” Barry informed, everyone looking at him questioning, even Church was looking at him like he was stupid.  
“When Barry remembered something from the Discovery Channel,” Steve informed, speaking slowly and sadly.  
“Oh, yea. I think I saw that. That jellyfish stings can-“ Felicity started before her mouth dropped open, “you didn’t!”  
“What? What?” both Lydia and Stiles yelled simultaneously.  
“You peed on yourself?” Felicity yelled in disgust, sending Lydia and Natasha into a ‘ew’ing sound.  
“You don’t know hard much it hurt!” Natasha defended herself, “but I couldn’t bend that way.”  
“That’s when I stepped up,” Steve informed, “that’s right. She needed me, and I would have honestly peed on anyone of you!” No one knew if they should have been happy or disgusted about that, “except,” Steve continued, “I got stage fright and I couldn’t so Barry did.”  
“Ew!” Felicity, Stiles, and Lydia all said at once.  
“It was so much pain and I am glad Barry did it, you guys wouldn’t understand!” Natasha finished off before going back to her pancakes which had been abandoned on the table along with everyone else’s after hearing the story.  
“I’m sorry you guys had a bad time but I was thinking we all could get away from the cold next weekend,” Lydia guessed before putting another bite of pancake into her mouth but Natasha, Steve, and Barry all yelled a defensive ‘no’ leaving them to finish breakfast in quiet.


	19. Steve’s Thanksgiving Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Apartment? - Thanksgiving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also inspired by a Friends Thanksgiving Day episode, I hope you like it.

“Why don’t me and you move in it?” Natasha suggested, happily. They had been talking about the apartment across the hall from the boy’s apartment.  
“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, intrigued on the idea.  
“Listen, it is just right across the hall so there won’t be a lot of struggle moving, Soon we will need some more space,” Natasha paused to look down at her stomach but continued, “Lydia can move in here and be closer to Stiles. Come on, let’s go check it out!” Natasha grabbed Steven’s hand pulling him out into the hallway before saying, “Please, act like a responsible adult.” Steve only rolled his eyes in response but wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head as they waited for the guy running the apartments to finish showing someone else the apartment which didn’t take long.   
While Steve and Natasha checked out the apartment next door Lydia had started fixing the turkey with Stiles and Barry’s help. They had decided to not go home for Thanksgiving with their friends since everyone was just going to travel to their families for Christmas. Stiles and Barry weren’t really helping with Barry playing with Church at the dinner table and with Stiles trying to distract Lydia.  
“Stiles, please!” Lydia yelped in frustration, “Barry, if you don’t get that cat off the table and wipe the table off-“ she started but was interrupted by the door opening from Steve and Natasha.  
“We got it!” Steve proclaimed, his hands in the air.  
“Really?” Barry asked excited, as he picked Church off the table and put him on the floor wiping the table off with his shirt.  
“Well, not yet,” Natasha informed, “he said that he had a few more people who wanted to look at it but so far we were his first choice.”  
“Congrats!” Lydia said hugging Natasha as Steve and Stiles did their “manly” handshake, “Steve, will you put this turkey in the oven?” Steve nodded his head as he walked over to the kitchen bar, grabbing the heavy turkey and putting it in the oven.  
“Great, I’m done!” Lydia let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the couch, wrinkling her simple, pink dress she wore overtime she cooked. Stiles fell down beside her, his rough blue jeans agitating her bare skin.  
“What do you mean done? Didn’t you have like a huge list of things you have to buy to make?” Stiles asked, not even interested in the question; he just wanted to hear Lydia talk which was his favorite sound.  
“I already bought everything, and I don’t have to fix any of that till tomorrow,” she informed pulling the blanket laying on the couch over her and Stiles. 

 

‘`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`

“Lydia, Stiles! Come in here! You’re missing the best part!” Barry yelled towards the kitchen, while pointed at the T.V. which was filled with The Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade dancers.  
“We can see it from here, Barry!” Stiles informed, laughing as he stirred the mash potatoes.   
“Why are the dancers your favorite part anyway, Barry?” Steve asked, laying on the couch with Natasha instead of helping cook.  
“Okay, this might seem a little dorky-“ Barry started before Steven interrupted him with ‘nothing’s a little dorky with you, Barry’ but Barry finished with “when I was little I wanted to be one of the dancers and I would go around the house dancing while my mom cooked.”  
“How am I not shocked my that news?” Natasha asked, making everyone laugh as she got up to help set the table.  
“Hey, don’t you think that this time next year there will be a little baby at the table,” Lydia pondered aloud, as she finished with the pumpkin pie desert, making Stiles eyes fill with a look of worry as she corrected herself saying ‘Steve and Natasha’s’.  
After a few minutes Lydia announced that everything was done as she sat the last of the food down on the table and the bar. Barry, Lydia, Stiles, and Natasha sat down fixing their plates as Steven went to his room. Everyone confused as what he was doing was more confused when he came back with Natasha’s new maternity pants on that expanded as the baby grew.  
“Babe, those are my maternity pants!” Natasha laughed, pointing towards his room for him to change back into his previous pants.  
“No!” he corrected, speaking in third person, “these are Steve’s Thanksgiving Pants!” Everyone laughed filling themselves with the delicious food Lydia made including the turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, gravy, green beans, stuffing, snowy fruit salad, rolls, pumpkin pie, and everyone’s favorite stuffing.   
After everyone finished eating Lydia asked them to help wash the dishes and put the extra food in containers for later. Barry, Steve, and Natasha obeyed helping while Steve went to the living room turning the T.V. to football.   
“So how’s the game?” Steve asked sitting down beside Stiles on the couch.  
“I have no idea!” Stiles admitted quietly, “I just pretend to watch the game so I don’t have to help clean.”  
“I can’t believe that!” Steve yelled, but turning back to make sure no one in the kitchen heard him, “that is brilliant! And Lydia has no idea?”  
“Nope, every once in a while I just yell something at the T.V.,” Stiles shrugged at his plan like it was nothing.  
“I wanna join,” Steve admitted, getting comfortable on the couch.  
“Well, I haven’t yelled anything in a while so,” Stiles started as they mumbled a loud ‘no’ and ‘come on, ref’.  
“Is your team winning hon?” Lydia asked Stiles.  
“Yeah, babe. Anderson just scored again,” Stiles yelled back, then turned to Steve to whisper that there was no Anderson.


	20. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpacking and playing games.

“Is that everything?” Stiles asked, sitting down another cardboard box in Steve and Natasha’s new apartment.  
“I think so,” Steve called, planning to take a brake and plop down on the couch that was just delivered.  
“Are we not going to unpack the boxes?” Barry asked, rummaging through a box filled with Steve’s video games.  
“No, no, no.” Steve persisted, “all Natasha said was ‘please bring the boxes over while me and Lydia are out’ she never said anything about unpacking!”  
“I agree with Steve, here,” Stiles admitted plopping down beside him, “even if they wanted us to unpack they wouldn’t have liked how we put everything out.”  
“Oh come on, let’s just do the big stuff and leave the details for them,” Barry suggested, trying to move a mattress into one of the bedrooms.  
“I guess, Barry’s right,” Steve got up, hitting Stiles leg to signal him to get up.and help. They worked until Natasha and Lydia got back from their girls day and to their surprise the girls liked most of what they did.  
“I’m proud of you, Steve!” Natasha informed giving him the slightest kiss on the lips, “you guys have been working hard, why don’t you guys go across the hall while Lydia and I decorate.”  
Steve, Stiles, and Barry went to their old apartment which is now Stiles, Lydia, and Barry’s and watched T.V. while Lydia and Natasha spent the rest of the night decorating.  
When they rushed the boys over to see the end product they walked into a small living room with colors of yellow and white then into a small kitchen colored in browns, a bathroom in blue, and two bedrooms. Steve and Natasha’s bedroom was mostly white with red accents but was still simple while the other bedroom was painted with light blue, gray, and white and was filled with a few nursery items.  
“Why is it blue, what if they baby is a girl?” Steve asked, before quickly adding, “I mean I love it I am just confused.”  
“One: paint is cheap and easy to change so we can change it later, two: the baby isn’t even born yet and babies don’t have an opinion which color is their favorite, and three:,” Natasha continued, even though she did dent have a third reason, “I like it!”  
“Well, I wike it, too, babe!” Steve said wrapping his arms around her, but explained himself when everyone gave him a funny look, “I’m just practicing baby talk before the baby comes!” When Natasha responded with an eye roll, Steven picked her up, carried her to their new living room and threw her on the bed.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.   
“We are celebrating!” he informed, starting to go through the small closet that was a part of the living room, “by having a game night.” Steven threw down three different “family” games onto the kitchen table as the rest of them joined in there.  
“Life, Monopoly, or Scrabble,” Steve played out each board game.  
“Life!” Barry yelled out, as he scratched behind Church’s ear. Steve set the other two games back in the closet as the rest of them got out the pieces and set up the game. Barry violently grabbed the red car, Steve picked green, Lydia picked white, as Stiles picked yellow leaving Natasha to chose between the orange and the blue car, of which she chose blue.  
Through playing The Game of Life Barry ended up with only one kid but winning, Steve ended up with two kids but living up in the middle to yell at Barry for winning, Natasha also had two kids and came a close second while Stiles and Lydia both had three kids and both going almost bankrupt before quitting.  
“Why would you cheat?” Steve asked, angry yelling across the table.  
“How do you even cheat at Life?” Barry responded with his own question, matching the loudness of Steve scaring Church off of his lap.  
“Look what you done did!” Steve yelled, pointing at Church who crawled towards the living room.  
“Steve,” Natasha warned, placing her hand on top of Steve’s, “it’s getting late why don’t we go to bed?” Steve followed Natasha into the bedroom as Stiles, Lydia, and Barry put up the pieces and headed to their apartment. Walking in nothing was different except a few little things placed here and there; you wouldn’t notice a change until you walked into Stiles’ room now filled with more of Lydia’s clothes and more of her things that weren’t previously there, which wasn’t much.   
“Everybody is doing something,” Stiles said as they got conferrable in the bed.  
“What do you mean?” Lydia asked, nestled beside him covered up with his thick blue comforter.  
“Steve and Natasha are having a baby and might get married and Barry bought a cat; I just feel like you and I need to do something,” Stiles admitted, resting his chin right above her strawberry-blonde curls.  
“What do you suppose we do?” Lydia asked, eyes shut, as she started to doze off.  
“I don’t know,” Stiles admitted, closing his eyes too, imagining what they could do, and telling himself they would figure it out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans will often say I don't wike it and will grab his left boob. (Look it up if you don't believe me) so I will be putting things like that in my story with his character and other characters, hope you wike it. *wink wink*
> 
> I'm sorry that was a bad joke, I apologize.


	21. Men Are Everywhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is under too much pressure already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have school I am going to try to write a chapter a day, and usually I will put it on here late at night but if you guys would like me to put it on here early in the morning then I could do that too! :) Enjoy! Also: I got this chapter idea off of Seinfeld.

“Natasha!” Lydia yelled/whispered into the darkness across from the bar; she could only see a female figure but she knew it was Natasha since Natasha came across the hall so they could talk for a few minutes while Barry, Steve and Stiles were asleep.  
“What?” Natasha yelled/whispered back, crossing her arms from being tired of this argument or just tired in general; even with her only being less than a month pregnant and you couldn’t even notice her belly she has already felt the toll of it.  
“Why can’t you just tell me what to do?” Lydia responded with her own question, almost slamming her glass of water down.  
“Because, Lydia,” Natasha thought for a moment as she slowed and calmed her voice down looking at the door to remind herself that Steve, along with Barry, was asleep, “because it’s not my decision to make!” Natasha mentally congratulated herself on a good argument as she went back across the hall without letting Lydia finish what was about to come out of her mouth, instead Lydia just sighed.  
“What was that about?” Stiles asked, making his presence clear and making Lydia jump a little.  
“Nothing, nothing,” she repeated coming up with a good lie, and to be honest Lydia could lie like a dog, “preparing a a secret birthday party, you’re birthday party,” except when it came to Stiles; Stiles always knew what Lydia was thinking and when she was lying.  
“You and I both know that my birthday isn’t for five months,” Stiles curled his lips into a half-smile that always made Lydia giggle even if she was mad at him, and she ad to try her hardest to hide it.  
“I’m sorry, come on. Let’s go back to bed and I will tell you everything, okay?” Lydia stated more than asked, already pulling on his arm toward the bedroom but he grabbed her wrist tight enough to hold her back but soft enough to not hurt her.  
“Not so fast,” Stiles said, turning on the kitchen light and leading her to the dinner table with his hand on her back, “speak!”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, but I’m tired so we are going to bed!” Lydia proclaimed walking out again, this time without anyone stopping her.

 

———

 

“What! What! What!” Natasha yelled running into the kitchen after hearing Steve scream.  
“No, no! What are you doing?” Steve yelled, using one hand to fan the little smoke coming from the oven and using the other to his his head.  
“Making sure you are okay?” Natasha responded, getting more confused at what was going on.  
“Not you, but what are you doing? I wanted to make you breakfast in bed,” Steve admitted hitting buttons on the stove and tossing the burnt bacon into the trash.  
Natasha closed her eyes as she said quietly to herself, “there are so many things wrong with that,” now opening her eyes again “okay, first: you sleep till like noon but I see you woke up early to make me breakfast and that is great of you and two: you don’t even know how to fix cereal!” Natasha continued to ramble about everything wrong with the situation while Stiles burst in the door yelling too with Lydia yelling right behind him.  
“Steve!” Stiles yelled, before he was even in the apartment, “what do girls want? Their signals are so subtle I don’t know the signals! I will admit I don’t know the signals! I don’t know what women want; no one knows what women want! Women know what men want and men know what men want; men want women!” Stiles and Natasha were both still rambling while Lydia kept yelling something to Steve about how he was dumb!  
Then Barry ran in with Felicity by his side, “Okay, Steve! Tell me this why do women read those magazines to find where men are? Men are everywhere; we are everywhere; we are here!”  
“Well, I wouldn’t call you a man, Barry!” Steve mumbled, without Barry hearing since everyone was yelling including Felicity about how Steve ruined Barry.  
“I give up!” Steve admitted to himself, under his breath as he grabbed Church, who had followed Barry in, and carried him to the bathroom and locking the door; everyone too busy yelling to notice.  
“Steve? Are you in here?” Natasha asked, hitting the bathroom door, as she looked back to the kitchen still seeing everyone yelling.  
“I just wanted to fix you breakfast in bed!” Steve sighed, unlocking the door without moving from his place on the floor.  
“And I appreciate it very much, thank you!” Natasha said kissing him on the cheek and dragging him off the floor past the kitchen where everyone was still arguing and into the coffee shop down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this humor-filled chapter. I don't know if I am going to have a major conflict or problem, if you want to see that please comment. I originally started writing this story just for the humor but if you guys want a conflict let me know.


	22. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have not been uploading. I am going to make up for this week and I am going to try to stay on a schedule.

Chapter 22 

“I’m sorry, that the snow kept us from going home, but at least we can wait till tomorrow to open the gifts we got each other, you know on actual Christmas Day,” Natasha said, looking somberly outside the window.  
“It’s going to be great, because I will cook us a Christmas meal and the boys can put up the Christmas Tree!” Lydia added, walking up to Natasha to look outside.  
“Hey, I am not putting up the tree!” Steve yelled from the couch but changed his mind when Lydia told him he could either put up the tree or help her cook.

 

———

 

“Socks?” Barry questioned, opening a box leaving the wrapping paper on the floor, before changing this voice to fake enthusiasm “thanks, Steve!”  
“Your welcome, Barry!” Steve said, as Natasha handed out more presents from under their little christmas tree.  
“The last one is for Lydia,” Natasha proclaimed, handing a pink colored bag to Lydia.  
“Actually,” Steve interrupted as he reached his hands under the couch revealing a colorful box, “the last one if for you!”  
Natasha took the box with an unnerving smile and opened it to reveal a coupon as Lydia pulled a necklace out of the bag.  
“A coupon, Steve!” Natasha yelled, “I get you an expensive jacket and you get me a coupon!”  
“The coupon,” Steve explained, getting up to hug her, “is for a romantic dinner that you can use anytime even after the baby is born.”  
“Well then, thank you!” Natasha apologized, kissing him shortly before sitting back down to look at her presents; besides the coupon, Natasha received mostly jewelry along with Lydia as Steve, Barry, and Stiles got mostly clothes.  
“I love my presents, thanks you guys!” Lydia proclaimed, as Stiles put on the heart necklace he got her.  
“I do too,” Barry said, with fake enthusiasm dripping from his voice, “socks are great!”  
“I thought you would like them,” Steve nodded, “I also thought that we were going to throw a party!”  
“No one said anything about a party, ever,” Natasha rolled her eyes, hitting his leg with her hand.  
“Just because no one said anything about doesn’t mean we weren’t thinking it!” Steve explained, “or we could just hang out I guess.”  
“There’s beer in the fridge and there is a T.V. in front of us, so I’m fine!” Stiles said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel off of the Christmas movies that had been playing in the background.  
“Hey, no!” Lydia yelled, smacking the remote out of his hands onto the floor, “we are watching Christmas movies. You watch Christmas movies on Christmas!”  
“Fine!” Stiles yelled, with other intentions in mind, “but, if I’m watching Christmas movies then I should be rewarded!”  
“Like calling dibs on desert?” Barry suggested, full of innocence.  
“Exactly that, Barry!” Steve said after a few minutes of laughter, “you know, I’ve been wanting to talk to you.”  
“About what?” Barry pondered aloud, still confused why they had been laughing.  
“Let’s go for a Christmas walk in the snow!” Steve suggested, getting off the couch, heading for the door before he stopped to hit Barry friendly on the shoulder.


	23. I'm Just Going To Go, IDK, Save A Tree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps Stiles get over his "WE WERE ON A BREAK!"-ness. (Friends joke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to quote Teen Wolf, also I think you guys are really going to like the next four chapters I have planned out! Can't Wait!

Chapter 23

“Come on, Stiles!” Steve pulled at Stiles arm. Stiles had been laying on the couch for the past day, “you have to get over it!”  
Lydia had told Stiles that they were going to go “on a break” since Stiles over-freaked-out when every time a guy would hit on Lydia. He felt that all of her ex’s wires much better than him that she would gladly forget about Stiles and go back to one of her ‘captain america’ ex boyfriends, as Stiles would call them.  
“Where are we going?” Stiles whined as Steve drugged him out the door, into the woods behind their apartment building.  
“When your best friends get’s dumped,” Steve explained until Stiles interrupted, “goes on a break,” Steve continued, “okay, when your best friends gets told by his girlfriends they are going on a break you get your best friend drunk!” Steve held up a bottle of Jack and added ‘it’s cooler when we do it in secret’ when Stiles gave a questionable look about why they were outside.

———

“Am I drunk?” Stiles asked, examining the two-thirds empty bottle.  
“You’re wasted,” Steve answered, plainly.  
“Well, you know, you’re right Steve,” Stiles looked up at Steve, who was sitting on a large rock, from his place, laying on the ground, “there are just so many girls in the sea!”  
“Fish,” Steve corrected, “there are fish in the sea.”  
“Fish?” Stiles questioned, “why are you talking about fish? I’m talking about girls. I love girls, especially one’s with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes and are five-foot three!”  
“Like Lydia?’ Steve asked, appointed he wasn’t getting anywhere.  
“Yeah, like Lydia, how’d you know I was talking about, about, what was I talking about?” Stiles asked bringing the empty bottle of Jack up to his mouth frowning when he released the lack of liquid that was boring down his throat, “I’m just going to go apologize to her right now!”  
“No!” Steve grabbed Stiles’ arm as he stood up, “you didn’t do anything wrong, there is no reason to apologize and you’re drunk!”  
“Stevie, Stevie, son,” Stiles explained as if he was a master at relationships and Steve was a dog, “girls don’t care who messed up, they care that the guy apologizes!” Stiles poked at Steve’s chest as he explained, while Steve just rolled his eyes.  
“Ok, well, you at least have to wait till tomorrow when you’re not drunk!” Steve yelled, almost covering his mouth before he remembered that they were outside in the middle of the woods and it didn’t matter anyway.  
“Fine!” Stiles yelled, angrily, alcohol flooding his veins, controlling his actions.  
“What are you doing?” Steve asked when Stiles started hitting a tree.  
“I’m trying to get in my piece of crap Jeep!” Stiles yelled kicking the tree harder each time in frustration.  
“Stiles!” Steve yelled multiple times before getting Stiles’ attention, his voice getting louder each time.  
“What?”  
“We walked,” Steve stated, melancholy like as he leaded Stiles back to their apartment building and into Stiles’ apartment only making it to the couch before Stiles nocked out.


	24. Top Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited for this really dirty chapter, sorry not sorry.
> 
> I used a Shadowhunters head-cannon and a Friends episode where Rachel finds everyone attractive. The head-cannon I do not apologize for.

“Sorry,” Natasha apologized to Stiles who's hand she was holding over her stomach, “I don’t know why he’s taking so long he kicked for everyone else.” “Even though we don’t know the gender we don’t want to call he or she ‘it’.”  
“It’s hard for the little guy to preform under pressure,” Steve informed, defending his unborn child.  
“O-M-G!” Lydia yelled out as she giggled, “Top ten things Steve said to Natasha!”  
“Wow!” Stiles said, after a few minutes of laughter and waiting, “It was small, but I think I felt something!”  
“Top ten things Natasha said to Steve!” Stiles added, sending everyone, except for Barry, again, into laughter.  
“Stop laughing at it Natasha!” Steve yelled, embarrassed and frustrated at everyone.  
“Top ten things Steve said to Natasha!” Stiles, Lydia, and Natasha said in unison as they laughed while Barry just sat confused and Steve crossed his arms over his chest upset.  
“Come, on Steve come over here!” Natasha moved her finger towards he to signal Steve to come over towards her when Stiles moved to the love-seat with Lydia and Steve obeyed.  
“What has been up with you lately?” Lydia asked, after Natasha stopped overly making-out with Steve after she moved to sit on her lap.  
“It’s my fourth month pregnant,” Natasha explained, “during your fourth month apparently you get very, what’s the word?”  
“Horny?” Stiles guessed, nonchalantly.  
“Yeah,” Natasha answered, embarrassed, “hey, what time is it?”   
“2:25,” Barry answered, after he looked at his watch, happy he understood everything going on.  
“Steve!” Natasha hit him on the arm before getting up as if it was his fault.  
“Ow!” Steve over exaggerated, “what was that for?”  
“I have a doctors appointment in five minutes!”

———

“I want to know!” Steve yelled at Natasha after the doctor left the room.  
“Well, I don’t!” Natasha grabbed the envelope that held the baby’s gender and put it on the counter, out of Steve’s reach.  
“Look, I will find out and I won’t tell any one and you can still be clueless,” Steve reached for the envelope without success.  
“No! I texted Lydia and she said she is on her way and she will look and find out so she can order the cake I told you about,” Natasha stated, not letting down her guard.  
“What cake?” Steve yelled frustrated, for about the fifth time today, ‘ pregnant people are a lot of work’ he thought to himself but changed his mine and thought ‘her eyes are so beautiful when she stares at me when she’s mad’.  
“God!” she yelled again, “the cake! The cake!” She sighed before explaining, again, the cake she wanted colored on the inside and then would cut to reveal the gender!”  
“Oh, that cake!” Steve realized when as the doctor walked in with Lydia behind him, saying that everything was okay and they could leave anytime.  
“Where’s it at?’ Lydia asked, after the doctor closed the door behind him. Natasha pointed at the black, simple, envelope on the counter.  
“Yay!” Lydia screamed, hugging Natasha after she read it, “I won’t tell!”  
“Yes, you will!” Steve screamed, as they walked out of the room, “why can’t I know?”  
“Because I said so!” Natasha fired back mad, but changed her tone when Lydia suggested they eat and Steve said In-and-Out, which he knew Natasha had been loving ever since she was pregnant.  
“Yay!” Natasha yelled, happily as they got in the car driving towards In-and-Out.


	25. Frosting As Sweet As Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set about four years into the future, with a few new characters. :) Also a used a little script from Friends, like always. :)

“James, are you ready to go play with Claudia?” Natasha said, grabbing a blue and red diaper bag engraved in the initials JR, “Daddy’s going to take you over there, okay?”  
“Okay, mommy!” James squealed, reaching his tiny arms in her embrace, “I love you!”  
“Steve!” Natasha yelled, after repeated many ‘I love you’s’, “Steve, did you call Barry?”  
“No, I didn’t call Barry!” Steve soften his voice as he came into the room and grabbed James off the floor, “Barry is too busy planning his wedding. I don’t know how Felicity said yes but Barry wanted to plan the wedding so I’m leaving him to do that.”  
“Well, at least he help. Both you and Stiles left me and Lydia to do all the work!” Natasha yelled back, as they started heading out the door.  
“I’m sorry,” Steve tilted his head and poked his lips out in and exaggerated frown and leaned in for a kiss.  
“I know,” Natasha responded, but slammed the door in his face regretting the kiss. Natasha yelled through the door as she made her way back to the couch, “don’t get in trouble!”  
“James never gets in trouble!” Steve called back standing in the middle of the hallway.  
“No, but you do!” Natasha yelled, smiling when she looked down at her again pregnant belly.  
Steve rolled his eyes before answering ‘duh’ when James asked if they were going to get in trouble.  
“Hey, James!” Claudia yelled, when Steve carried James in, the door always unlocked for them.  
“Oh, cars! I wanna play!” James ran over to Claudia after Steve let him down.  
“Claudia! Don’t get your dress dirty, you look pretty in that pink!” Lydia yelled, from the kitchen pulling cupcakes out of the oven.  
“You look pretty in every color, don’t you sweetheart!” Stiles said kissing her forehead. He was sitting beside her on the floor of the living room pushing toy cars around, Stiles always got the jeep toy that was almost an exact replica of his blue jeep.  
“Oh, cupcakes!” Steve yelled excitingly after calling Stiles a girl but saying that girls aren’t bad more to himself than James.  
“No!” Lydia smacked his hand, “these are for Natasha who said she was not feeling good, are you in pain?”   
“I am now!” Steve yelled, pouting while looking at his cupcake-less hands.  
Stiles got up from spot on the floor after giving Claudia another kiss on the forehead and made his way to Lydia and Steve in the kitchen.   
“Don’t think you can come kiss me and you will get a cupcake, these are for Natasha and if James and Claudia want one,” Lydia let down holding her hand up before Stiles could speak.  
“Cupcakes!” James and Claudia yelled in unison, excitingly looking at each other before running to Lydia, who handed them each a cupcake covered in color frosting and sprinkles on top.  
“Now, I’m taking these to Natasha, don’t let them too get in trouble!” Lydia yelled back as she made her way next door.  
“Got it!” Stiles smiled, after sneakingly getting a cupcake while he kissed after fighting saying ‘a husband can just kiss his wife because he loves her’.  
“I was talking to James and Claudia!” Lydia giggled, looking at the two with frosting all over these faces, “when I get back I am going to clean you up!”  
“Come on, give Lydia a hug, she’s just trying to be nice!” Steve yelled after both the kids fought against it in different ‘your means’s and ‘I don’t want to’.  
“But not if we hide before she gets back!” Steve whispered after she walked out, even though she still heard and he knew it.  
James, Claudia, Steve, and Stiles all ran in various places, Lydia taking her time so that they could hide.  
“Her she comes!” Stiles whispered, holding Claudia tight under the bed giving a hand signal he just made up to Steve and James who were hiding in Claudia’s nursery.  
“Claudia! Stiles! James! Steve!” Lydia played along catching them and chasing the around the apartment throwing James, Claudia, Church (who Steve and Stiles took over) and Pumpkin, a orange cat Claudia saw at the local shelter and cried to have until Stiles gave in, on the bed, sending them into a endless laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, for reading my work. We have come a long way and thank you for reading it. Please give kudos and comment what my next story should be. Also sorry it took so long to write I just wanted everything to be perfect. :)


End file.
